left4deadfandomcom-20200222-history
Rochelle
Rochelle (also known as Ro) is one of the four playable Survivors in Left 4 Dead 2. She likes to communicate with the world and therefore became an associate producer in journalism. Her news station recently promoted her and sent her to Savannah, the location of the first campaign, to produce a story on the odd occurrences that were happening. Her t-shirt features an image of the British electronic band Depeche Mode. Rochelle's facial features are portrayed by Shanola Hampton and she is voiced by Rochelle Aytes. Official Description Relationships with other Survivors Rochelle is the sensible "big sister" of the group, and almost everyone treats her well. She's also the one who gets the most congenial response from outsiders, like Francis and the gun store owner. She is generally sensible, level-headed, and kind to everybody; however, she has a dry sense of humor that comes out sometimes. She'll say "Jimmy Gibbs Jr...yay," sarcastically and call the Midnight Riders a "crappy band", but Coach and Ellis don't seem to hold it against her. * Coach: Rochelle and Coach have a warm, friendly relationship. She'll encourage him when he says he is hurt. He calls her "girl" and "little sister". Though when Coach dies, she seems to have certain disrespect for him, asking if Coach was his first or last name, though this may be an attempt to lighten up the situation as a method of coping. * Ellis: Rochelle treats Ellis somewhat like a little brother, just as Ellis treats Rochelle as if she were his big sister. They joke around during the campaigns and each is sad when the other dies. She stands up for Ellis in The Passing, telling Nick to leave Ellis alone when he makes fun of Ellis for liking Zoey. She also offers Ellis some female advice about his crush on Zoey, telling him "You just need to be your sweet self, Ellis," when he wonders how to approach her. The only conflict between the two though is that whenever Ellis says something that is completely stupid or something that is out of Rochelle's ways of thinking. Take for example on the first chapter of Swamp Fever when they are riding on a ferry boat to cross the river. When Ellis warns everyone about the "Blood Farmers," Rochelle asks what they are. After learning that they weren't true after all (although Ellis talks about it seriously as if they were real), she will feel disgusted and will say "Sorry I asked," laughing. * Nick: Rochelle is the only member of the group who doesn't seem to bother, or be bothered, by Nick. She'll yell at him less during friendly fire incidents and mourn the most when he dies, saying such things as "I'll miss you Nick. You were good to me." Rochelle will ask Nick about their odds of survival, and say the long odds "sound about right." Rochelle is quick to side with Nick when Ellis yells at him for killing the pilot of the rescue helicopter. However, in The Passing when Nick makes comments about Ellis missing his chance with Zoey, Rochelle states that out of the two women still alive, at least one hates him, which might mean there are limits to her patience. During a discussion about getting another car, Ellis defends it, saying that while he thinks Francis is cool, he's not about to trade him for Nick. Rochelle then asks the others if they would like to put that to a vote, showing her dislike at the moment for Nick. Still, they seem to have more in common with each other then with the other two, and tend to stick together. His sour personality and rough-cut instincts more than likely keep her at bay. * Francis: Rochelle seems to like Francis a lot more than her fellow Survivors. For the most part, they get along fine, as they both apparently hate stuff. But there has been some tension between them, especially when Rochelle insults Francis's vest. Based on the comments of the other Survivors and Francis' enthusiasm to be kissed by her, it is obvious that Francis was infatuated by her. Rochelle herself may have developed feelings for Francis, as the men in her group will tease her about him, especially Nick. She suggests "Well I think someone has a crush on that awesome biker dude," and she will refer to him as "sexy guy in the vest" after thanking him. "Rochelle and the biker dude, sittin' in a tree! K-I-S-S-I-N-G." * Zoey: Zoey and Rochelle will often exclaim to each other how they are relieved to find another woman still alive. They will comment on one another's Special Infected kills in the finale. Zoey also seems happy to throw her items during the finale. * Louis: Louis and Rochelle have a warm impression of each other almost instantly. Upon seeing him wounded, she immediately takes his health into consideration. She invites the trio to join them on their trip to New Orleans, which Louis kindly rejects, stating that although she seems really nice, they'll be fine on their own. She also is the most understanding of the Survivors' situation with Bill's recent death and gives them the option of not lowering the bridge at all. Quotes See: Rochelle/Quotes Notes * The designers of Left 4 Dead 2 changed Rochelle's clothing designs several times. ** In the trailer, she is wearing an orange shirt. The designers then changed the it to a red, then a pink Depeche Mode shirt. ** Her hair has also received some minor changes; the designers changed it from dark brown to black, and made it shorter, from a waist-low ponytail to a bun. Her original, longer hairstyle can still be seen in various artwork of her latest design. * The "big name news station" Rochelle worked for was Eyewitness 10 News, as seen in the photo included in her official description. Uninfected CEDA agents can be seen in the background as well as an unknown camera operator who took her photo. In addition, it is worth noting that a couple of vans belonging to this same news station can be seen in The Town. However, these cannot be connected with Rochelle as her Official Description states she was in Savannah at the time. * In the Dead Center poster, Rochelle can be seen holding both a chainsaw and a machete. This is not an in-game feature, since the designers removed dual-wielding melee weapons after several tests, and it is purely aesthetic for the poster. * Rochelle shares her name with her voice actor, Rochelle Aytes. * Rochelle's Depeche Mode t-shirt is an avatar award for Xbox 360 users when saving Gnome Chompski from the "Dark Carnival" campaign. * Because Rochelle works for a news station, her quotes, "By the beard of Zeus, this hurts!"goingtodie05.wav, "Knights of Columbus, this hurts!"goingtodie10.wav and "Son of a bee sting, this hurts!"goingtodie06.wav are most likely references to the movie Anchorman: The Legend of Ron Burgundy. Will Ferrell, who stars as professional anchorman Ron Burgundy, shouts these lines when injured. * Rochelle is referred to as "producer" in the in-game files. * According to The Passing promo video trailer, and in-game dialogue during the finale The Port (which is random), she hates stairsdlc1_c6m3_finalechat04.wavdlc1_c6m3_finalechat08.wav, bridgesdlc1_c6m3_finalechat09.wav and Francis's vestdlc1_c6m3_finalechat10.wav. In-game, she may also state she hates the jukebox, as she says "This jukebox sucks."dlc1_c6m2_startingjukebox01.wavdlc1_c6m2_startingjukebox02.wav In-game, she may sometimes say "Thanks! Nice vest!"dlc1_c6m3_finalechat11.wav in response to Francis' praise, although it may just be a compliment rather than an actual liking of his clothing choice. * Rochelle has been known to mention a person called Jacobgoingtodie04.wav, who is presumably a man she knew before meeting up with the other Survivors in Savannah, perhaps family or a close friend, as she says she "should have stayed" with him. * In Left 4 Dead 2''s 30th April blog post, Rochelle's popularity (which was previously at an extreme low) was reported to have risen after The Passing teaser and The Passing DLC itself. * Sometimes when the rescue boat in Swamp Fever or Hard Rain arrives, and the Survivors delay in boarding it, Rochelle may yell "Get to the car!" instead of "Get to the Boat!". This also happens with Ellis and Coach, but not Nick. ** This is probably due to some errors in coding since the release of The Passing (where its finale's rescue vehicle is the Jimmy Gibbs Jr. car), affecting every suvivors' lines (except for Nick) on all of the campaigns' finales. This has been currently fixed in the PC version, although it may still remain the same on the Xbox 360 version. Gallery bg_rochelle.jpg|A close up photo of Rochelle. Image:Rochie.jpg|Rochelle as she appeared in E3 version of The Parish poster. Notice the change of hair style compared to the final version. Image: Render-rochelle2.jpg|Rochelle with a Combat Shotgun as seen in game. Rochelle Rifle.jpg|Rochelle with a Sniper Rifle. Image:PCG-620x.jpg|Rochelle on the magazine cover of PC Gamer, August 2009. Image:OXM0809coverUS.jpg|Ellis and Rochelle on the cover of the August 2009 issue of the Official XBOX magazine. Shanola Hampton.jpg|Rochelle's face model, Shanola Hampton. Rochelle Aytes2.jpg|Rochelle Aytes, Rochelle's voice actress. References Category:The Survivors Category:Left 4 Dead 2